Star Trek: The Original Series
Star Trek: The Original Series (formalmente chamada de Star Trek) é a primeira série de Star Trek. O primeiro episódio do programa estreou em 8 de setembro de 1966 na NBC. O programa foi criado por Gene Roddenberry como uma Caravana às Estrelas. Star Trek se passava no século XXIII e mostrava as viagens da nave estelar Enterprise. Star Trek mais tarde foi batizada informalmente de The Original Series, ou TOS, depois de várias outras séries inspiradas na original. O programa durou três temporadas até ser cancelado em . No Brasil ficou conhecida como Jornada nas Estrelas, mais tarde sendo definida como a Série Clássica. * (composto por Alexander Courage) Sumário O espaço, a fronteira final. Estas são as viagens da nave estelar ''Enterprise. Sua missão de cinco anos: explorar novos e estranhos mundos, procurar novas formas de vida, novas civilizações, audaciosamente indo onde nenhum homem jamais esteve.'' Personagens Dos atores acima, somente William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy e, mais tarde, DeForest Kelley, eram listados como o elenco principal (Kelley não foi listado no elenco principal até a segunda temporada). James Doohan, George Takei, Walter Koenig e Nichelle Nichols eram listados como atores coadjuvantes ou destaques no decorrer da série. Equipe de produção * Gene Roddenberry - Criador, escritor, produtor, produtor executivo * Gene L. Coon - Escritor/produtor * Walter "Matt" Jefferies - Desenhista de produção, diretor de arte * Robert Justman - Produtor, produtor associado, co-produtor * D.C. Fontana - Escritora, consultora de roteiro * John D.F. Black - Produtor associado, escritor, editor de história * John Meredyth Lucas - Escritor/produtor, diretor * Fred Freiberger - Produtor * Claude Binyon, Jr. - Diretor assistente (terceira temporada) Episódios Temporada 1 29 episódios e um episódio piloto: Temporada 2 26 episódios: Temporada 3 24 episódios e um Vignette de Phase II: Temporada 4 No momento, 10 episódios e um episódio piloto de Star Trek: Phase II, e 11 de Star Trek Continues. No total, 21: Bastidores * Gene Roddenberry escreveu a letra para a canção tema para assegurar um crédito parcial de escritor pela canção. Essa letra nunca foi gravada como parte da canção tema original e, portanto, nunca foi ao ar. No entanto, a letra foi impressa em vários "songbboks" de "Temas de TV" no decorrer dos anos. A letra de Roddenberry também foi incluída em gravações do tema de Star Trek por outros artistas, incluindo a banda de rock Tenacious D, a banda lounge Love Jones e a atriz de Star Trek Nichelle Nichols. :Beyond the rim of the star-light. :''My love is wand'ring in star-flight :''I know he'll find in star-clustered reaches :''Love, strange love a star woman teaches. :''I know his journey ends never :''His star trek will go on forever. :''But tell him while he wanders his starry sea :''Remember, remember me. * Devido à duração geral dos episódios da série original, vários minutos de cada episódio geralmente são cortados durante as reexibições do programa, em particular no Sci-Fi Channel. A partir de , a rede G4 começou a exibir os episódios com duração completa em "Maratonas Sem Cortes" aos sábados. A G4 interrompeu a exibição dessas versões completas em novembro de 2006 e suspendeu sua exibição de Star Trek 2.0, que era uma versão interativa e com trívias do programa para os telespectadores. A G4 atualmente exibe episódios regulares (mas editados) à noite nos fins-de-semana. Nos Estados Unidos, o canal a cabo "TV Land" deu início a exibições noturnas de The Original Series em 20 de novembro de 2006, começando com "The Man Trap". Os episódios estão programados para irem ao ar duas vezes por dia, às 07:00 e à 01:00 (ET), mas são ocasionalmente antecipados. Remasterizada thumb|Foto da introdução renovada thumb|Fotos de comparação de efeitos. Acima: originais, embaixo: remasterizados Em , a CBS Paramount Television anunciou que, em comemoração ao aniversário de 40 anos de Star Trek, o programa voltaria a ser exibido em syndication pela primeira vez em 16 anos. Começando com "Balance of Terror", cada um dos 79 episódios da série serão remasterizados digitalmente com efeitos especiais e música totalmente novos. Os episódios restaurados foram convertidos do filme original para um formato de Alta Definição similar àquele usado em Star Trek: Enterprise. O tema de abertura foi regravado em estéreo digital com novos vocais de Elin Carlson, e o monólogo de abertura de William Shatner foi remasterizado a partir dos elementos originais. De maneira mais notável, porém, muitos dos efeitos especiais foram recriados usando imagens geradas por computador. A seqüência dos créditos de abertura foi renovada, várias pinturas foscas receberam um lift facial de CGI e a parte exterior de espaçonaves, incluindo a Ave de Rapina Romulana e o Cruzador de Batalha Klingon, foram recriados usando efeitos digitais modernizados. A nova Enterprise gerada por computador é baseada nas medidas exatas do modelo original, que agora está em exibição na loja de lembranças do Museu Nacional Aéreo e Espacial do Instituto Smithsoniano em Washington, DC. Em uma entrevista com TVGuide.com, o supervisor do projeto, Michael Okuda, disse que "Estamos nos esforçando ao máximo para respeitar a integridade e estilo do original… Nossa meta é sempre nos perguntar: O que Roddenberry teria feito com a tecnologia de hoje?" Denise Okuda e Dave Rossi também estiveram envolvidos com esse relançamento da série original. Um texto com perguntas e respostas feitas com a equipe de produção foi colocado no ar pelo site StarTrek.com em . Um preview de vídeo e entrevistas com as pessoas envolvidas no projeto podem ser vistos ao se clicar no link à esquerda da página. A "nova" Star Trek estreou em . Veja as comparações lado-a-lado dos novos efeitos visuais do primeiro episódio exibido, "Balance of Terror". Os primeiros episódios foram apressados, uma vez que a CBS deu à sua equipe apenas "um mês para entregar os dois primeiros episódios com mais de 120 novas imagens de efeitos". A partir de "The Trouble with Tribbles", um novo modelo melhorado da Enterprise será usado. A equipe de efeito comentou que eles podem voltar aos primeiros episódios e refazer as cenas da nave com o novo modelo. Quando ouviu a respeito dessas mudanças nos efeitos especiais, o membro do elenco de TOS, Leonard Nimoy, simplesmente respondeu "Que vergonha" por modificarem os efeitos, dizendo que "não lhes cabia" fazer tal coisa. Porém, após assistir um episódio remasterizado, ele foi citado como tendo supostamente dito "Estou impressionado". Atualmente, a iTunes Store da Apple é o único modo de obter episódios da primeira temporada selecionados que foram remasterizados. Contudo, a CBS anunciou que começaria a lançar os episódios remasterizados em HD-DVD antes do final de 2007. Tópicos relacionados * Atores de TOS * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Trek: Phase II Línks externos * * * Star Trek: Original Series bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Raumschiff Enterprise en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pl:Star Trek: Seria oryginalna pt:Star Trek: The Original Series ro:Star Trek: Seria originală ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Оригинална серија sv:Star Trek: Originalserien uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал zh:星际迷航：原初系列 zh-cn:星际迷航：原初系列